1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a vehicle straightening structure and particularly to a force applying structure for light work such as wheel alignment corrections.
The force applying structure, according to the invention, is adapted to be fixed on the periphery of a vehicle frame straightening bench to produce a simultaneous pushing and pulling action on a part of the vehicle such as a wheel.
The new structure is a self-contained device mounted on an upstanding post fixed on the periphery of a straightening bench. The device comprises a plurality of elements suitably arranged to support a forwardly projecting hydraulic cylinder which can perform a pushing action and an arrangement of a vertical cylinder combined with guide members and rollers for receiving a chain adapted to produce a pulling action in a direction opposite the above-mentioned pushing action.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,335, Leonard Eck describes a vehicle work rack structure which includes a force applying structure mounted thereon. This structure is rather complex and mainly intended for heavy straightening jobs. The work applying structure, according to Eck operates in pair on opposite sides of the vehicle, by pulling with chains in opposite directions. The force applying structure also works in combination with a brake releasing device around the straightening bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,519, is more specifically directed to a wheel alignment device which necessitates the removal of the wheel. It makes use of a flanged wheel plate which is mounted over the hub of the vehicle wheel. The plate is essentially pulled by means of a hydraulic jack which is located behind the plate. The chain does not operate a pulling action. The plate is mainly pivoted by the hydraulic jack and its installation and removal of the wheel alignment device is long and laborious.
W. W. Smith describes in two U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,050,099 and 3,149,660, various methods and apparatuses for straightening automobile frames. These arrangements require considerable space due to the relationship between the hydraulic rams and the chains which are contemplated to project in a large variety of directions.